


Free Rein

by leetv



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetv/pseuds/leetv
Summary: Centaur date night!
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Cassunzel Gift Exchange 2020





	Free Rein

**Author's Note:**

> For the Empkinilly in the Cassunzel Committee Discord.

As the day surrendered to the pull of night, a lazy chill drifted through the air. The breeze eddied around the grassland—rolling fields that stretched for miles without disruption, save for the occasional tree or shrub. Above, the sun retreated into the distant mountains, mottling the sky with its last breaths of fire, dancing across the horizon. 

Small animals puttered about the plain, content, with a carefree ease. An air of harmony blanketed the scene, almost as if it were ripped from the pages of a storybook.

The clap of hooves to the earth cleaved the silence. Animals scampered out of the way as a centaur—sooty coat sprinkled with flecks of black, ashen shadows creeping up her forearms—whooshed past, legs propelling her forward at blinding speeds. Face hardened into flinty determination, she locked her gaze toward the horizon. 

A second centaur lagged behind, the patter of her gait—barely a canter—gracing the sooty bay's ears. She snuck a glance backward, then smiled. “Could you go any slower, Raps? I thought this was a _race_.” 

Rapunzel was a picture of beauty; champagne gold coat, with snowy mittens adorning her hands. Warm freckles dappled her cheeks, divided by a white blaze streaking down her face. She didn't bother responding to Cass's taunt. Instead, she scrunched up her face and mustered a last bit of energy—pure adrenaline. She swept past Cass, whose eyes opened wide. "Ha! Now _that's_ more like it." 

Cass picked up her pace, and the two centaurs locked into each other's step, perfectly in rhythm. Their surroundings blurred into nebulous shapes and lines as they became the only two beings on Earth; it seemed as if just the two of them were all that ever was, and all that ever would be. In that moment, nothing else mattered besides the wind rushing through their hair and that heady _freedom_ coursing through their veins. 

Letting her eyes fall onto Rapunzel, Cass melted into adoration. The gold champagne's gaze was fixed forward, shoulders stiffed in determination. But it was the way her tail swayed to the rhythm of her gallop, the way the sun glistened off her golden coat, the way—

Rapunzel whirled her head toward Cass, then smirked upon noticing Cass's furtive glances. Cass jerked her head away, rosy blush suffusing her cheeks. 

Moments later, Rapunzel's short burst of energy faded. She slowed into a canter as Cass pulled up ahead, cackling. 

As the land rolled behind them, the two centaurs approached a ravine, severing the ground into impassable fragments. Cass's eyes went wide as she scrambled to a halt, front hooves precariously jutting over the precipice. 

Spirited courage took hold of Rapunzel, however, rekindling her spark. She built up to a sprint, then—ignoring Cass's pleas—bounded over the ravine. The front of her body landed safely onto the other side, but her hind legs missed the ledge; they dangled down, threatening to pull Rapunzel into the abyss below. Rapunzel bit her lip and secured a last bolt of strength, using her arms to clamber up to the surface. 

Rapunzel stood tall and proud. She reared in celebration, stretching her forelegs into the sky. The sun enveloped Rapunzel in its warmth, casting a halo that extended from her freely-swinging tail to her golden locks. And when Rapunzel laughed—lips pulled into a grin so wide only she could manage, eyes alight with passion—time seemed to slow, as if it wanted to savor the moment for an eternity. 

"Whoa," Cass muttered, despite herself. 

—

The final whimpers of the sun extinguished, giving way to a sky suffused with swirls of purple and dark blue, dotted by stars. Cass and Rapunzel trotted abreast along a dirt path flanked by trees, figures illuminated by the wan moonlight. 

Cass slowed. She craned her head up toward the sky, eyes darting from star to star. "Where are—" She shook her head. "It's getting dark. We should head back to the herd." 

Rapunzel started, as if the suggestion were a personal affront. "Wait, head back? _Already?_ What do you— Cass, we just got out here!"

"Yeah," said Cass. "Three hours ago—more than enough time for Eugene to wreck our camp. It'll be a miracle if half our stuff hasn't already been set on fire."

"That was _one time_.” 

"Okay, but what about the kids? Angry and Red—"

"—Are with Lance," Rapunzel interjected. She caressed Cass’s face, then allowed her hands to slip down, lacing her fingers with Cass’s. "Come on, just a little while longer. I feel... I don't know, I feel like we never get to spend time together." 

Cass huffed, but eventually acquiesced. "Fine, I guess Fitzherbet can hold the fort for a few more hours." She narrowed her eyes, gaze settling on a shimmering blue light in the distance, tucked behind a thicket of trees. "Huh. I wonder what that is." 

Rapunzel beamed. "Race you there!" 

She bounced into a sprint, leaving behind a flustered Cass in her wake. Cass shook her head, regained her composure, and set off after Rapunzel.

The centaurs weaved through the trees and soon came across a grand expanse—a trove of beauty, wrapped in an ethereal haze. Verdant moss adorned a natural wall of rock and dirt, a pool of crystal-blue water nestled within its confines. Fireflies flitted past, their blinking lights reflecting off the idle water and bathing the scene with a viridescent glow. 

"Huh," Cass mused. "Looks like a lagoon. We should be careful not to—" 

Jostling past Cass, Rapunzel sprinted forward. She leaped into the air and then into the lagoon with a resounding _splash_. 

“—Or not,” finished Cass, shaking herself dry. Lips drawn into a line, she stood at the intersection of water and land, not daring to step forward. She pawed the dirt before her. 

"Wow. This place— oh, just wow, Cass. This is _beautiful_." Rapunzel swam about, exploring the entire breadth of the lagoon with starry-eyed wonder. 

“Did you know I've never gone swimming before?" continued Rapunzel. "If I knew I was missing out on _this_..." She perked her head up, reared her front legs, and—a mischievous grin—splashed Cass with the full force of her upper body.

Thoroughly soaked, Cass sighed. She positioned herself so that Rapunzel couldn't see her hind leg stomping. "That's great, Raps. Glad you're having fun."

Rapunzel simpered. "Come on, Cass—jump in! The water isn’t even cold."

"Thanks, but I'm good."

But Rapunzel wasn't capable of taking no for an answer. She glided up to Cass, then extended an arm, tilting her head as if to say, _Come on, for me_.

Words jumbled in Cass's mind. Having no other recourse, all she could do in response was stare daggers at Rapunzel, who shrank under the weight of Cass’s glare. Rapunzel retreated, and Cass frowned, tail pressed down. 

Unfortunately for Cass, Rapunzel’s indomitable spirit wasn’t easily dissuaded. An idea brewed. Rapunzel swam back up to Cass, struggling to subdue the laugh bubbling in her throat. "Oh, Cass!" she cried, hammy, thrashing around the water. "I'm drowning, I'm drowning! If only a strong, brave centaur could save me—but wherever should I find one?"

Rapunzel winked at Cass, who stifled a groan. "Look—" she began. "Ugh, you don’t _get it_ , Rapunzel. I don't know how to swim!" 

Rapunzel paled, enthusiasm draining from her face. "Oh, uh. I- I didn't know..."

"It's fine. Not a big deal,” said Cass. She idly wrung the sleeves of her sweater, avoiding eye contact. “Let's just get going, huh?" 

Cass turned and started to retreat, but a meek voice—so soft she almost missed it—stopped her in her tracks. 

"I could teach you," said Rapunzel. She raked a hand through her golden tresses, now sodden from the lagoon. "I mean, heh, I only just learned, but— only if you want to, of course..." 

Cass stammered, unconsciously grinding her teeth. "I- I don't know, Raps. It's getting late, and... and—" 

“—Cass," said Rapunzel, silencing her. She leveled a gentle stare at Cass; this, above anything else, let Cass know she could trust Rapunzel. Her eyes, pure and true, said more than any words could. 

Cass exhaled. "Okay. Let's do it." 

Before she could even second guess herself Rapunzel was tugging at Cass's oversized sleeves, propelling her forward. As Cass inched toward the water, she hesitated. Her eyes darted back and forth, betraying fear.

“I’ve got you,” said Rapunzel, tightly squeezing Cass’s hand. A simple assurance—trite, even—but delivered with such conviction that all of Cassandra’s anxieties slipped away. No matter what, she was safe with Rapunzel. Always. 

Cass extended her right hoof, allowing the water to accept it into its embrace. Then—a little less hesitant—her left hoof. Bit by bit, Cass's let her body become submerged by the water. All the while, Rapunzel held her hand with a firm grip. 

Standing on the lagoon floor, the water reached up to Cass's chest. She breathed in and out, steadying herself, then nodded at Rapunzel. She was ready. 

Cass lifted herself off the lagoon floor—first her forelegs, then her hind legs. She floundered at first, her swimming feverish and jerky, but Rapunzel kept her grounded while she adjusted. 

It didn't take long for Cass to accustom herself to the rhythm of swimming. Her movements became steady, more relaxed; minutes later she had lapped the lagoon twice over, still clinging onto Rapunzel's hand. 

"All this time," began Cass, pausing to catch her breath. "I really had no idea what I was missing out on." 

Rapunzel brightened. " _Right?_ "

Hours passed, and as the moon reached its zenith the centaurs continued to circle around the lagoon, rejoicing in each other’s company. The thrill of the experience warded off any exhaustion. 

Cass swam up to Rapunzel, a grin tugging at the corners of her face. "I've got a surprise for you, Raps."

"Whoa," said Rapunzel, Cass's enthusiasm taking her by surprise. "Cass, I can't even remember the last time you were this excited by anything." 

Cass wheeled her back toward Rapunzel, then kicked her hind legs upward. A wave crashed onto Rapunzel, drenching her completely. Rapunzel didn't hesitate in retaliating, and in seconds the two centaurs plunged into a heated splash battle. 

After a bout of splashing and giggling, Cass and Rapunzel found themselves red-faced and panting, rivulets of sweat pooling down into the lagoon. "Okay, okay," said Rapunzel, throwing her hands up in submission. "You win."

Cass smirked. "Don't I always?" 

Laughter filling the air, the two centaurs eased into relaxation. Rapunzel leaned her head onto Cass's shoulder, eyes fixed to the sky. "It really is so beautiful here." 

The stars shimmered in a mesmerizing display of beauty, but Cass couldn't keep her eyes off Rapunzel. "I know." 

The conversation entered a lull as the two centaurs basked in the majesty of the lagoon. After a moment, Cass spoke up. "Rapunzel..." 

"Hm?" 

"I- I just wanted to say... I—" Cass scrunched up her nose, exhaling "—Thank you, Raps. Truly, thank you." 

Rapunzel cocked her head, bemused. 

"I've been dealing with some... stuff," continued Cass. "But tonight, now, just swimming around with you, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. So thank you." 

Rapunzel found herself at a loss for words, but words could never convey what she felt—the frantic flutter of her heart, the flame simmering throughout her body, just waiting to be set loose. Luckily, no words were needed in this moment. The two centaurs locked eyes, entering a tacit understanding. Rapunzel gripped Cass's hand, then glanced down at her rosy lips. She pulled herself in for a kiss, and Cass reciprocated, brushing her lips against hers—gentle at first, almost hesitant, but soon blossoming into an explosion of love, passion coursing through their bodies. Rapunzel pressed into Cass, feeling the warmth of her coat as she lost herself to the kiss. It felt as if the lagoon were boiling. 

—

Night in full swing, darkness swept over the land. Cass and Raps stood huddled by the warmth of a fire, their backs to a thick oak tree, tails tangled together. 

"Can we... can we stay here, just a little while longer?" asked Rapunzel, words slurred. Giving into exhaustion, her head lolled down, sinking into Cass’s withers. Her eyelids drooped shut. 

Cass chuckled, draping an arm over Rapunzel’s shoulder. "Well, we can't go back to the herd with all our clothes soaking wet, can we? Looks like we have no choice but to spend the night here." 

Rapunzel smiled, then nestled further into Cassandra, who didn't protest. Silence permeated the air, punctuated by the crackling of the fire, and the two drifted off to sleep—together and free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to both Uni for organizing this Cassunzel gift exchange and to Laika for taking the time to help me learn about the centaur AU! And, of course, a huge thank you to Emily for creating this AU -- I'm humbled to have been given an opportunity to play around in it. 
> 
> Merry Cassunzelmas!


End file.
